


Ou talvez eu já tenha conhecido há muito tempo

by carolss



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Eric estava em silêncio há mais de um minuto observando sua sobrinha dançar com seus amigos.





	Ou talvez eu já tenha conhecido há muito tempo

**Author's Note:**

> pós Girl meets Semi-Formal

Eric estava em silêncio há mais de um minuto observando sua sobrinha dançar com seus amigos. Jack sabia que Eric Matthews não era dado a grandes momentos de introspecção, os anos que eles moraram no mesmo apartamento lhe ensinaram que mesmo quando Eric estava quieto e sério 99% das vezes algo bem ridículo estava passando pela sua mente (e ele duvidava que isso era algo que tinha mudado no seu tempo longe) mas no entanto ele também sabia com uma certeza que ele não conseguia explicar que daquela vez era uma das vezes que se encaixava no 1% em que aquele não era o caso.

"No que você tá pensando ?" Jack perguntou.

"Na última vez que eu estivesse aqui, eu encontrei com o Tommy"

"Aquele menino que você queria adotar ?"

"Sim, ele mesmo"

"Wow, como foi ?"

"Bom, muito bom, ele cresceu tão bem Jack, eu senti muito orgulho dele"

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Você ainda quer ter filhos ?" Jack perguntou.

"Sim é claro, você sabe disso"

"Eu sabia que você queria no passado, mas as vezes as coisas mudam"

"As vezes, mas essa não foi uma dessas. E você ?"

"Sim, eu quero, mas eu acho que eu deveria me casar primeiro e eu não tive muita sorte nessa área, então quem sabe se vai dar pra isso acontecer"

"Vai acontecer, eu tenho certeza que você vai acabar encontrando alguém certo pra você um dia desses"

"Eu também tenho certeza que isso vai acontecer com você"

_Ou talvez eu já tenha conhecido há muito tempo_ , ambos pensaram mas não disseram nada.


End file.
